Season 9: Part 7/Transcript
Part 7. (Yellow Diamond and her Pearl approaches a secure cell.) YD Pearl: My Diamond, I don't think using this one is a good idea. Yellow Diamond: Are you questioning my authority?! YD Pearl: (Scared) Nu.. nu.. Not at all. (Gulp) Yellow Diamond: Then it's settled. I'm using Heckyl. (Yellow Diamond opens the cell door. Everyone in the chamber becomes scared.) Yellow Diamond: Heckyl, step forward!! (A human-like individual steps out. He then moves his neck around, getting out any kinks he had over the centuries.) Heckyl: I haven't been out of that cell for centuries. Yellow Diamond: Hrmmm! Heckyl: I love what you've done with the place. Yellow Diamond: Play cute with me and you're going back in that cell!! Bottom line: you look human and you are organic! So I'll make you a deal: Those humans are interfering with the Cluster and are protected by those Rebels! If you infiltrate and destroy them, then I will set you free. Heckyl: Set me free? Ha! Good idea! (Heckyl uses his powers to destroy Yellow Diamond's guards and her Pearl.) Yellow Diamond: NO!! Heckyl: Now, how about I make YOU a deal? I destroy those humans and the Crystal Gems, and you and I are partners? We rule the universe together! Yellow Diamond: No deal, Heckyl! Heckyl: I think you should reconsider. Yellow Diamond: WHY SHOULD I MAKE A FOOLISH DEAL WITH AN ORGANIC LIFEFORM?!!! YOU ARE AN ORGANIC, HECKYL, AND I WILL NEVER COLLABORATE WITH YOU!!! Heckyl: Wrong answer. (Yellow Diamond prepares to attack Heckyl, but Heckyl fires lightning at her, fatally wounding her.) Heckyl: So, what did we learn "My Diamond"? (Yellow Diamond just stares at Heckyl and snarls at him. Heckyl destroys her for good. He then pulls up a picture of the Earth.) Heckyl: Ha. Infiltrating the Order isn't a bad idea. (Down at the human version of Sugarcube Corner...) Freeze: (sips a drink) Aw man. I haven't had any of these in months! Cal: (To Mich) So what's up? Mich: Welp, Spike and Bulk have been stumblin'. But, that's what they do best. Applejack: So THIS Spike you're talking about. What did you say he was? Mich: Skull's son. (The group stops for a moment.) Rainbow Dash: Skull has a son? Mich: Yeah. Goofy kid. Just like his Dad. His Dad looks very spiffy now-a-days. Pinkie Pie: Well I really really really REALLY can't WAIT to see Bulky again!!! Caboose: Giant Samurai guy!! Mich: Um.. (Heckyl enters the store.) Rarity: (Looking at Heckyl) That man really needs a new wardrobe. Those articles just don't match. (Heckyl approaches the group.) Heckyl: Excuse me. Rarity: (Surprised) OH! I'm so very sorry darling! I seriously hope I didn't offend you! Heckyl: Ah. Don't be silly! None taken, M'Lady. (Puppy Spike doesn't seem amused with Heckyl.) Freeze: Never seen you before. Heckyl: Well, I just recently arrived from... out of town. I'd love for someone to show me around the city. Freeze: We'll do it. Name's Derrick. But it seems that the name is too geeky for these peeps. Call me Freeze. (Shakes hands with Heckyl) Heckyl: Ah. Very firm handshake, Freeze. Freeze: I've learned a lot from my Father. Heckyl: He seemed to have taught you well. Freeze: This is Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and my fiance Sunset Shimmer. Heckyl: Oh! You're taking in vows soon. That's nice. Freeze: Thank you. Welp, let's start giving you the tour. (The group and Heckyl step out. Heckyl stay behind for a bit and pulls out a picture of the rest of Freeze's group.) Heckyl: (To himself) Soon, the Order will be no more. Rainbow Dash: Hey new guy! You coming or what?! Heckyl: Uh. Yes! Be right there!! (The group arrives at Canterlot High.) Freeze: And here's Canterlot High School. We've just recently held the Friendship Games here. Sunset: I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't interesting, but this previous one WAS very eventful. Freeze: Well, that's everything. Ready to head back to Sugarcube Corner. Heckyl: I'll meet you there. Freeze: Sounds good. (The group leaves. Heckyl approaches the statue and places his hand on it, seeing his hand go through the portal.) Heckyl: This must be the portal. Just one step closer. (Grin) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts